


happy new year

by mirthfully



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Carlos and Lando are Big Gay, Giggling Boys, Kind of fluffy, M/M, Marijuana, Multiple Orgasms, New Year's Eve, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prompt Fic, Recreational Drug Use, Sex, bear with me, i'm a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 12:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20742116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirthfully/pseuds/mirthfully
Summary: Based on this prompt:Write a story including the following 5 things.1. New Year's Eve2. getting stoned3. waking up early4. a bed that's too small to fit them both5. orgasm denial





	happy new year

**Author's Note:**

> Did I write this instead of my Botsimi fic? Yes I did. Anyways, enjoy my trash! It's kind of a disaster and I don't know how good it is. Also this is the second sinful thing I've ever written so be nice.

It was dark and quiet outside, a contrast to the loud and boisterous atmosphere inside the hotel. It wasn’t the first time Lando had spent New Year’s without his family, but he knew this time was different from the past. He had finally gotten away from a drunken Zak, who’s exuberance was unrivaled amongst the other McLaren staff. Lando tried looking for Carlos, but the crowded room made it impossible to find him. 

After several failed attempts at finding Carlos, Lando chose to make his way back to his hotel room. As Lando walked down the hallway to the elevator he stumbled slightly, not drunk but pleasantly tipsy. He rested his head against the wall while he waited for the elevator, his body running hot from the alcohol. When the elevator doors finally opened he entered, pressing the button for his floor and waiting for the doors to close again. 

He eventually made it back to his room, fumbling slightly with his keycard when he reached the door. It was entering the room that he realized why he hadn’t seen Carlos downstairs, instead finding him lounging on the couch in the hotel room. “I wondered when you would come, you took longer than I thought to ditch the party.” Carlos doesn’t turn to him until he’s finished talking, shooting Lando his million dollar smile. Lando rolls his eyes in response, making his way over to the couch and plopping down next to Carlos. 

“And how did you know I was going to leave the party?” Carlos looks at Lando with raised eyebrows, and Lando can tell he’s holding back a laugh. Carlos suddenly moves closer to Lando, and Lando feels his face heat up from the nearness.

“Because _I _was not at the party cabrón” Carlos’ voice was low and quiet and Lando feels his breath on his ear, causing him to shiver. “Now, we can have a party of our own, I brought something to have fun.” Lando turns towards Carlos in question, only to have Carlos hold up a joint much to Lando’s surprise. It isn’t that Lando hasn’t ever smoked before but this was different, infinitely more intimate. 

“Well then, what are we waiting for?” Lando may be nervous, but ignoring the nerves is worth the way Carlos’ face lights up. Carlos reaches into his pocket excitedly and pulls out a lighter, looking like a little kid who’d found some candy. He wiggles his eyebrows at Lando as he places the joint between his lips, bringing the lighter up to the end and lighting it. Lando finds himself unable to look away as Carlos inhales from the joint, breathing the smoke into his lungs. 

Once he’s taken several hits he passes the joint to Lando, who quickly places it in his own mouth. Maybe he was staring at Carlos for too long, or maybe it’s really been that long since he last smoked, but Lando realizes he’s inhaled for too long and suddenly he’s coughing violently and Carlos has plucked the joint from his hand.

"Maybe you are more inexperienced than you thought, hmm?" Lando glares at Carlos as best he can while coughing up a lung, an action which only serves to make Carlos laugh at him. The laugh isn’t condescending in it’s manner, rather personal and intimate, almost as if Carlos was reminiscing in an inside joke. By the time Lando had finished coughing, Carlos was holding the joint between his own lips. Carlos shoots Lando a soft smile, an almost overwhelming amount of warmth held in his eyes. 

Carlos offers the joint to Lando again, slightly tentatively, raising his eyebrows in a silent question. Lando resists the urge to roll his eyes as he accepts the outstretched joint. This time when he takes a hit, he’s able to resist the urge to cough. For some unknown reason this makes Carlos grin, his eyes sparkling as he stares at Lando. Carlos’ gaze sends a shiver through Lando, he’s never felt so cared for than in this moment with Carlos. He’s able to forget about the rest of the world, his very being calm and fuzzy. 

They finish the joint in mostly silence, exchanging quiet giggles and gentle glances at each other. Carlos leans over the table to put the joint out in the ashtray that Lando had failed to notice, before leaning back against the couch and turning back to Lando. Carlos looks more relaxed than Lando thinks he’s ever seen and he can’t stop the smile that finds its way onto his face. He barely registers that Carlos has moved and suddenly his lips are pressed against Lando’s, kissing him as if he were a precious item. Lando doesn’t like this, and it doesn’t take him long to kiss Carlos back in a much more passionate manner. He feels Carlos smile into the kiss, and can’t stop the laugh that falls from his lips. 

Soon the two are laughing into each other’s mouths, both too desperate to be near the other to stop the kiss. Carlos pulls back from the kiss and Lando barely contains his whine at the loss of contact. He doesn’t have to wait long though, because Carlos has pulled Lando onto his lap before pressing back into a kiss. Carlos bites Lando’s lip and he can’t suppress the desperate moan that’s pulled from somewhere deep in his gut. When he feels Carlos’ hardness pressed against his ass his own dick jumps in response, almost painfully restricted within his jeans.

It seems like ages they sit there like that, kissing and achingly hard, when Carlos digs his fingers into Lando’s hips causing him to moan into Carlos’ mouth with an almost animalistic desperation. Lando is grasping at Carlos' shirt, trying to pull him infinitely closer. This draws Carlos’ attention to their state of dress, and suddenly he’s pulling away from Lando leaving the younger to pout. This doesn’t last long, as Carlos has pulled his shirt off over his head and Lando can’t help but stare. 

Once Carlos has discarded his own shirt he begins working on Lando’s, pushing the fabric over Lando’s head and throwing the shirt behind him. He finally presses against Lando again, capturing Lando’s lips with his own. Lando feels hot from the skin-to-skin contact; his mind is hazy, body feeling electric where Carlos’ hands run against Lando’s own chest. When Carlos pulls a hand up to Lando’s neck, he can’t stop the needy moan he releases. Carlos uses this as an opportunity to pull away from Lando’s mouth, instead trailing his lips down towards Lando’s sensitive nipples. 

Once Carlos licks at Lando’s nipple, Lando is unable to stop himself from bucking forward against Carlos, desperately searching for some friction while Carlos gives him too much and not enough at the same time. Carlos chuckles at this, the vibrations of his laugh on Lando making him shiver, and he places a hand on Lando’s hip to restrict Lando’s movement causing Lando to grunt in frustration.

They’re suddenly standing and Carlos is pushing Lando towards the bedroom and he realizes he must be a little higher than he initially thought, head feeling light as he tries to focus on Carlos. They reach the bedroom and when they fall on the bed, Carlos breaks out into helpless giggles, practically leaning all of his weight on Lando, “The bed is little, like you.” Lando doesn’t know why, but suddenly they’ve both descended into laughing fits. 

Carlos takes one last, chuckling breath before leaning in and kissing the still-smiling Lando again. He takes no time in picking up where he left off, twisting one of Lando’s nipples in his hand and swallowing the noises Lando let out in response. The slow torture goes on for a while, Lando left a sweaty, panting, mess beneath Carlos’ experienced fingers. 

When Carlos _ finally _ reaches down for Lando’s pants, Lando’s entire body jerked up into his touch. Instead of responding the Lando’s antics, Carlos continues his slow pace; He unbuttoned Lando’s pants slowly, pushing them down so they tug on his aching cock when they passed. “Carlos-Carlos please. Please.” Lando keeps muttering, he can’t form any coherent thoughts and is instead focused solely on Carlos who is finally pulling Lando’s dick out of his boxers.

Carlos kisses a trail down Lando’s chest, and he thinks he’s going to get the contact his dick is aching for. Instead, Carlos barely acknowledges the aching hardness, licking slightly at the balls before moving further down. Lando doesn’t get any warning before Carlos’ tongue is pushing its way into his hole, Lando cursing while his head falls back against the bed. 

When Carlos presses in two fingers to join his tongue, twisting them immediately to hit his prostate, Lando yelps. He feels Carlos smile against his ass and it sends a jolt through Lando’s body, his dick longing some kind of touch as Carlos continues slowly stretching him out. It’s when Carlos adds a third finger that Lando finally bursts, his orgasm hitting him like nothing has before. 

Carlos pulls his face away, but his hands continue pressing into Lando, his hole oversensitive from the orgasm which had wracked his body. “Are okay?” Lando can’t bring himself to answer, merely whimpering as he nods; when he opens his eyes he finds Carlos looking down at him with eyes filled with love, Lando shivers when Carlos presses his other hand against Lando’s face. At the same moment, Carlos pulls his fingers from out of Lando’s hole. 

It didn’t take long for Carlos to line himself up, and Lando thinks he maybe zoned out for a while because Carlos is slicked up and pressing in and Lando feels full and stretched when Carlos finally bottoms out. Carlos waits until Lando gives him a small nod before he pulls back out almost all the way before pushing back in. Somehow Carlos manages to set a steady pace, panting as his hips stagger in and out. Lando’s already hard again, and from what he can tell Carlos is incredibly close. 

He lets out a needy sound that’s almost like a sob and thankfully Carlos seems done with his previous tortures, wrapping a hand around Lando’s cock and setting a pace which matches the thrusts of his hips. It doesn’t take long before Carlos reaches his peak. Lando follows, his second orgasm isn’t as strong as his first but he feels bone-tired. Carlos slumps on top of him, staying there for a while. Lando feels warm and safe underneath Carlos’ weight, and almost misses the pressure when Carlos finally rolls off of him. 

They lay there together for a while, legs dangling off the bed while they soak in the post-orgasm glee. It’s Lando who laughs first, when he realizes just how small the bed they’re laying on is. Carlos breaks soon after, the two laughing again for the billionth time that night. Lando’s grinning, doesn’t think he’ll ever stop; he’s never been as happy as in this moment and he turns his head to look at Carlos who’s still laughing, eyes glistening when he too turns towards Lando. 

When their eyes finally lock, Lando feels breathless, Carlos is looking at him with such intensity that Lando thinks he’s going to melt. He can’t stop himself from pressing forward, locking his lips with Carlos’ in a slow and lazy kiss. After a minute or two Carlos pulls away, pushing himself up on the bed and looking around the still dark bedroom. Lando already feels the pull of sleep, his eyes drooping even as his chest feels sticky from his cum. 

He barely objects when Carlos stands and walks to the bathroom, returning a moment later with a washcloth which he uses to clean Lando up. When Carlos lifts Lando’s legs up and tucks him under the covers, Lando thinks he never thought he’d deserve someone as good as this. Carlos kisses him softly and Lando smiles softly when he pulls away. Carlos steps away from the bed and Lando makes a noise in his throat, causing Carlos to raise an eyebrow at him. “I’ll be right back little one, do not worry.” Lando relaxes at Carlos’ words, he has no reason not to trust him. 

He must have drifted off, because the next thing Lando knows he’s groggily opening in his eyes and there’s a warm body pushing him against the wall. He tries to move around and shift Carlos off of him, but he only manages to make Carlos wrap his arms further around Lando’s waist. He struggles a moment longer, before Carlos sighs and squints his eyes open at Lando, “It is the middle of the night. Sleep.” Carlos closes his eyes then, before they fly open and Lando barely has a moment to be confused before Carlos is kissing him. Carlos pulls away just enough to speak, whispering softly to Lando, “Happy New Year”. 

Lando smiles softly, content, as he curls into Carlos’ warmth. The sun hasn’t even come up yet, and Lando doesn’t have any responsibilities in the morning anyways, so he closes his eyes and lets himself drift back to sleep in Carlos’ arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @mirthfully and @whereisthemilkman


End file.
